Cairo Governorate
| government_footnotes = | area = 3,085 | area_footnotes = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9102232 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = auto |time_zone = true |utc_offset = true |time_zone_DST = true |utc_offset_DST = true | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | capital = Cairo (capital) | website = | iso_code = | calling_code = | footnotes = }} http://thecairopost.com/news/118212/news/egypts-population-reaches-94-777-million-capmas }} Cairo Governorate ( ) is the most populated of the governorates of Egypt. Its capital, the city of Cairo, is the national capital of Egypt, and is part of the Greater Cairo metropolitan area. Because it is completely urbanized, the governorate is considered a city proper, and functions as a municipality. However, there are uninhabited desert areas. Parts of the governorate were separated in April 2008 to form the Helwan Governorate (reincorporated into the Cairo Governorate in April 2011). Administrative divisions The Cairo Governorate is divided into 41 administrative divisions, called qism in Arabic. * El Marg * El Salam * Ain Shams * El Matareya * Zeitoun * Haddaiq El Qubbah * El Nuzhah (Airport) * Heliopolis * El Waili * El Zawiyah El Hamra * El Sharabeya * El Sahel * Shubra * Rud El Farag * Bulaq * Azbakeya * Manshiyat Naser (incl. Garbage City, Mokattam, and City of the Dead) * Nasr City 1 * Nasr City 2 * Qasr El Nil * Zamalek * Abdeen * El Muski * Bab El Shariyah * El Zahir * El Gamaliyah * El Darb El Ahmar * El Sayidah Zaynab * Masr El Qadimah (includes Old Cairo, El-Manial, and Garden City) * El Khalifa * El Basatin * Maadi * Turah * 15 Mayu * Helwan * El Tabin * New Cairo 1 (includes Madinaty) * New Cairo 2 * New Cairo 3 * El Shorouk City * Badr City (includes New Heliopolis City) Governor The former governor was Galal Saeed, who previously served as Minister of Transport under Kamal Ganzouri. The current governor is Khaled Abdel-Aal Abdel-Hafez, appointed 30 August 2018. Industrial zones According to the Egyptian Governing Authority for Investment and Free Zones (GAFI), in affiliation with the Ministry of Investment (MOI), the following industrial zones are located in this governorate: *Torah and Shaq Al Tho’ban *South Helwan *Katamia *Shaq Al Tho’ban *Al Robeiky *Al Maasara *Division Maadi Company for Development and Reconstruction *Egypt-Ismailia. Road - Al Nozha District *El Salam City *El Marg District *El Sharabya District *(New urban community industrial zone) Badr City *(New urban community industrial zone) 15th of May *(New urban community industrial zone) New Cairo *(New urban community industrial zone) Al Shrouk Due to its congestion and overcrowded streets, Cairo is not attractive to investors. UN-Habitat is promoting alternative methods of transportation with the aim of relieving these issues. Projects In a program that began on August 28, 2012 (through 2018), the European Union invested 40 million Euros on upgrading the infrastructure of informal areas in Cairo Governorate. See also * Greater Cairo References External links *Cairo Governorate Official website (in Arabic and English) *City subdivisions *List of previous governors (in Arabic) Category:Cairo Governorate Category:Governorates of Egypt